Rocko's Modern Video Game!
Rocko and his friends now star in their own video game, for the Wii,XBOX 360, XBOX one , Playstation 3, Playstation 4, WiiU and the 3DS. Play as Rocko and his friends and defeat their every day life enemies in this open world Multi-Player video game. Stop Conglom-O from dumping sewage and garbage into the O' Town City. Coming to a video game store near you in July 22nd 2015. Story/Gameplay There's a big nasty problem in O'Town. The Conglom-O company has planned to dump trash all over Rocko's City. The smell of Garbage is already driving every body crazy. Help the citizens of O'Town stop whoever is blackmailing Conglom-O into turning the town to a DUMP!!! In the End it turned out it was the Bratwurst people to blame. So Mr. Dupette dumped the waste into the Bratwurst Farm instead. But still the people act as weird as they can get. The player must go through 3d levels to clear out the baddies helping the blackmailers dump trash around. Clear your way through Boogie Blvd., O'Town Highway, Heck, Chokey Chicken Resteraunts, Post Office, The Hospital, Conglomo and more to win the Big Award( Copy of this very video Game)from Melba Toest. Unlock full eps and Mini games in Mission Mode. And Cause as Much Mayhem as Possible in Free Mode. This Hilarious New Game is Fun for the WHOLE DARN FAMILY. SO GRAB THE PASTURE PUFFIES AND START PLAYING. Playable Characters and their costumes Rocko Costumes: Hypnotized Puppy, Really Really Big Man Suit Weapon: Cattle Tamer, Jackhammer Heffer Wolfe Costumes: Balzak King in Chicken Costume and Football helmet, Nude security guard Weapon: Physical Filbert Shellbach Costumes: Fairy Godmother Weapon: Physical, Spunky The Bigheads Costumes: Formal Suits, Work Suits, Nighttime Outfits, and Swim Suits. The Chameleon Bros. Gladys The Hippo Lady Slippy the Slug Really Really Big Man Earl the Tough Dog Dr.Paula Hutchison Mr.Smitty Mr.Dupette George Wolfe Virginia Wolfe Grandpa William Hiriam Wolfe Peter and Cindy Wolfe Tammy the Pig Peaches Ralph Bighead Unlockables Wild Pig Run Mini Game: Run like crazy as the wild pig and avoid ram Buff and Dick, avoid Fire hydrants and jump over deadly spikes and flaming Rock paths. Shark Roast: It's another round of the lucky spin. Spin the wheel for 50 pasture PUFFIES to win costumes for characters. WWWWE Hippo Nurse Wrestling Mini Game: Play as the Hippo Nurse and BEAT THE SNOT OUTTA DR.BENDOVA. Angry bugs Mini Game: Fling Bloaty and Squirmy at the The Fatheads snacks and blow up annoying flys. The Fatheads vs Wacky Delly: Fight each other as The Fatheads, Rolo Wallaby, The Fly, Salomney, Baloney or cheese. Melba Toest Game:Help Filburt Take Pictures of Melba Toest For Rocko. Don't take pictures of citizens, the fat guy, crazy aunt Gretchen Garbage strike Rats, Lizards, Flecko the fly or The Heart Burn Monsters and push away interviewers or Rocko will have one messed up PHOTO. Demolition Derby: Play as Virginia and Rocko to crush those Monster Truck Drivers. I HAVE NO SON EPISODE: Beat 100 baddies. Future Shclock Episode: Beat the Game. Zanzibar Episode: Earn all the costumes. Rocko's Happy Sack Episode: Get 1000 points or more on one of the mini games No Pain, No Gain: Get the Big Winner spin 21 times